


Everybody needs someone around (Zeadpool)

by babykthv



Series: CLOSE [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Zquad
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Zayn, Endgame, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Mentions of Captain America - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Wade Wilson, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykthv/pseuds/babykthv
Summary: Wade could drown in those beautiful moans his beauty lets out.Maybe it's just sex that zayn wants from him.Zayn didn't like him that way, they're destined just for this.This relationship of fuck buddies.





	Everybody needs someone around (Zeadpool)

**Author's Note:**

> Ayye, yes, I ship zayn and deadpool together. Their ship is adorable. Hot too :')

His head knocks against the balcony grills, a loud  _ ‘uff’ _ passing his lips and zayn doesn't need to know who it is. He knew him very well, the way he'll groan and moan dirtily, calling out zayn’s name like a song and a hissing mantra of  _ ‘baby boys’  _ when his senses tingle and his love escalates to an uncontrollable limit until he's crowding zayn’s body against the headboard. 

They've been going on like this for two damn months and zayn’s used to it but he still lets out a surprised gasp at the sharp sword poking his ankle peeking out of the covers. Squirming the leg up, zayn bites his mouth around a grin trying to tear, the anticipation that swells in his belly. 

“baby” there comes a coo of heaven, the sound of the katanas dropping to the floor and the rustle of his uniform falling heavily, pooling around his ankles makes zayn’s blood rush to his cock, makes his body twitch in anticipation, “Don't you wanna play with your daddy?” 

The sheets gets dragged down his body and zayn shivers as the cool air touches his heated skin. He swallows loudly when he sees his lover in his naked glory, the scarred skin of his belly dripping little dots of blood from previous cuts and his cock lays heavy between his legs, the tip flushed dark pink. 

He looks like a predator when he starts crawling on the bed and zayn bites his lips, folding his knees to squirm against the headboard because there are rare occasions where Wade is this needy and hungry for sex, although zayn didn't mind being pushed into submission, he liked the thought of taking risk and letting Wade test his patience. 

His whole body jerks when a rough palm drags down the length of his long, hairless legs, thumbs digging into the softness of his inner thighs. Zayn breathes out a moan at the slick sound of their cocks gliding with each other, his mouth being pressed against a scarred one, the softness of his tongue digging into the seam of zayn’s lips. 

Wade honestly didn't need any permission, he'd rather force his way into zayn’s mouth and his beauty would comply almost immediately, open his mouth and legs to let the mercenary devour him completely, let's the scarred skinned man destroy him from inside out. Wade lets out a hiss at the drag of fingertips on his bald head, his slender fingers clutching the back of Wade’s neck to pull him more closer. 

The groan zayn let's out rushes the blood in Wade’s body to his cock, plumping up rapidly against Zayn’s soft belly and twitches when zayn bucks his hips up in order to roughly grind, a grunt passing through Zayn’s mouth. He can feel Wade’s arms circling his body, tightening around the hips and broad palms mapping the width of his small waist. 

Fingers dance up his spine, leaving trials of gooseflesh in his wake. He can feel the way Wade grunts slowly, showing off that it's so easy to lift Zayn’s body from the comfy mattress, so easy for him to just hold his mortal close by his legs around Wade’s hips, arms around his strong shoulders to hold himself right because zayn doesn't know about him fully, yet. 

Wade can go from making love to fucking his brains out completely, leaving him limp and plaint but zayn knew Wade would take care of him every time. He's had sex with Wade more than he had a proper conversation with the man, it's so much easy, to let their bodies talk instead of their mouths. Zayn liked it this way, to have Wade’s strong body against his, those muscular thighs and arms pinning him down, although his fucked up skin, zayn feels warmth spread across his chest.

“Baby” Wade groaned roughly against Zayn’s damp skin, his hands on Zayn’s ass, fingertips gripping the curves to hold the beauty tight against his throbbing cock nuzzling between his cheeks, “Fuck-Motherfuck, zayn” he moans, sucking a mark into the column of the marvellous throat. 

Zayn grinds down, sinking his nails in Wade’s shoulders and groans lowly, the smooth drag of skin against skin sparks something up Zayn’s spine, his body shuddering blissfully. The fingers on his ass sink in, skillful thumb mapping out the muscles and down to his puckering hole, matted with dusty rose colour, winking around nothing but the hot, thick cock. 

It's all too familiar for him, to have Wade fuck him into oblivion and maybe expect some aftercare but neither of them want that, zayn knew. He wasn't in love with Wade, nor was Wade in love with him, it's just that they've got each other for sexual pleasures, to fuck the frustrations out on each other. He'd be tired from being in his job for too long and Wade being the hero he is, comes home with a cut on his body,deep into his skin but that doesn't stop him from fucking zayn into oblivion until both of them are soaked in cum, blood, sweat and glowing from the after-sex. 

Zayn’s hole swallows up Wade’s two thick fingers, he almost laughs out at the frown on the man's face twisted in an unsatisfaction tilt of those lips. “You're loose” he hears the animalistic growl of irritation breathed down his neck, “Did you touch yourself while I was gone?” his fingertips press against the sensitive bundle of nerves that zayn abused with his own fingers a few minutes ago. 

“What was I supposed to do?” zayn half moans, the words crack from his throat harshly. His hips fuck back against the fingers, head lolling back, a breathless smirk tugging his lips at the growl. He knows how weak Wade is for the silkiness of his throat, how he knew Wade fucking loved when zayn showed off his beauty, ethereal and delicate, “You were gone for too long, I invited Captain America over to fuck my brains out” 

The startled shout of ‘what’ against the silk of his throat snaps zayn back to reality, his heart hammering in his chest at the arousal pooling in his belly. The fingers on his hips dig more roughly, the only emotion radiating off Wade was possessiveness. “You let that McSmart Soldier fuck you?” he lets out an offended groan, thrusting his fingers up to their hilt. 

Zayn cries out, tears of pleasure clinging to his eyelashes that threaten to spill down those flushed cheekbones, “Yeah” zayn breathes out.

 

Wade is unsure what that sound meant, his answer or the moan of pleasure. 

 

“Did you let Captain Mcfit fuck you?” he demands, pulling his fingers out with a rough drag of fingers making a wet squelch. He slicks his cock with the left over lube from zayn’s hole, the pumping of his prick loud and wet in the quietness of the room, “Answer me, zayn” 

“No” zayn moans, licking his lips. He doesn't like to wait, Wade knew this, he'll get the answers spitting out of his boy's mouth with a little tease, tiny feather like touches because zayn’s body is  _ very, very, very _ sensitive to his fingertips. 

 

He's delicate, in every way Wade knew, the way his slim thighs tremble around Wade’s hips, his chest heaving beautifully, the blush that creeps from his cheeks to his neck, sprawling prettily across his chest and circles around the puffy red nipples, curves at the planes of his birdcage ribs and crawls across his soft belly, the little tremble of the skin. His navel wet with the precum dribbling down the slit of nearly red prick, swollen and erect, throbbing against that hip which holds Wade grounded. 

Wade’s gone for this guy, totally whipped because zayn has that personality which will make people fall in love with a single glance of those beautiful hazel eyes and fan of those long, long eyelashes now dragging against Wade’s cheekbones as they kiss messily, the slick sound of plum lips and teeth clanking is loud, like the roaring heartbeat inside their chests. His beauty is ethereal, like the essence of a flower, crushed when not handled properly, but every flower is beautiful just like his features, both physical and mental. 

“Babe, fuck, zayn” he groans into the sweaty tan skin, teeth nibbling the soggy flesh of his bottom lip. Zayn’s moans echo in his mouth, the sweet tongue licking his scarred lips, his hole guiding Wade’s prick in. A grunt pushes out of the mercenary’s mouth when the rim catches the mushroom head and  _ Jesus fucking Christ, _ zayn’s tight, warm and  _ so _ ,  _ so _ wet, around his cock. 

Wade almost sobs when zayn clenched around him, the heat around his prick is welcoming, like this is where he belongs, beneath his beauty and inside him. Wade bottoms out with a rough groan and a soft cry pours from his beauty’s lips, his gentle hiss should alarm Wade but it doesn't, he knew zayn liked the pain, the after burn will haunt him just the way his beauty liked it. 

“Wade!” Zayn cries out loudly at the first thrust, his pretty thighs falling open an inch around Wade’s hips. His nails are uncut which pierce through Wade’s shoulderblades, his breath puffing out and washing over the mercenary’s forehead. Wade wraps an arm around his hips and the other clutches his pretty, long, soft neck, fingers tightening. 

Zayn’s back arches into a perfect curve, his broad shoulders shadow Wade’s body, his wet sound of his ass slapping against his loose sack sends jitters down both of their spines. Wade flips them easily, a careful hand around zayn’s head so it would land on the soft pillow, a hand around his hips to keep them joined. His left hand tightens it's grip on those dainty sharp hips while the other arm throws zayn’s right leg over one strong shoulder. 

Wade spreads zayn’s left thigh apart, his eyes looking keenly at the way his hole is swallowing up his cock, loud squeak that zayn let's out when Wade sinks his fingers inside that soft thigh, punctuating a hard thrust. Zayn liked it rough, Wade knew but he needed to let zayn know how beautiful he is, how delicate his beautiful heart is, how he could set Wade’s skin on fire with the slight flicker of his pretty pouty lips. 

Wade could drown in those beautiful moans his beauty lets out. 

 

Maybe it's just sex that zayn wants from him. 

 

Zayn didn't like him that way, they're destined just for this. 

 

This relationship of fuck buddies. 

**Author's Note:**

> Im not very good at smut, by if any mistakes kill me softly ashkjdfg   
> Kudos and comments are appreciated fank you, :))


End file.
